


An Incredible Appetite

by Leslita



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M, Helen x Dash, Incest, Lactation, Parent/Child Incest, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslita/pseuds/Leslita
Summary: After a disastrous mission, Helen Parr is stranded on a deserted island with her two sons. As their food dwindles, Helen is forced to make a difficult choice.





	An Incredible Appetite

Thirteen days.

It had been thirteen days since the superhero family known as the Incredibles flew out to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean on a mission. Thirteen days since the plane carrying the Incredibles was mysteriously shot down. Thirteen days since Helen Parr, aka Elastigirl, formed a protective coccoon around her two sons, Dash and Jack-Jack, as their plane fell apart around them. Thirteen days since Helen Parr awoke on the beach of an unfamiliar island, her two sons safe in her arms but her daughter and husband nowhere to be found.

The island was tiny, taking less than half a day to walk all the way around it. The terrain was mostly sand and rock. There was a cave for shelter and a pool of fresh water but little plant life and no animal life whatsoever. The three superheroes had eaten the few edible plants on the island. Dash, due to his unusually fast metabolism, had burned through the food supply quite quickly. There was only one source of food left.

Helen and Dash sat silently beside each other on the beach. Helen watched Jack-Jack crawling up and down the beach in his fire-form, one of his many powers, hoping that a passing ship or plane would see them. Helen marveled at how carefree her younger son was. He had no idea how terrified his mother and brother were. How his father and sister might be dead. How he might never get home again.

“Jack-Jack!” Helen called. Her younger son crawled over to her. “Time to eat.” She unzipped the back of her skintight supersuit and pulled down the top, exposing her large, milk-filled breasts. Knowing what to do, Jack-Jack crawled into his mother's lap and started sucking on her nipple. Milk flowed from his mother's right breast and into his mouth. Helen felt a familiar erotic tingle in her crotch and suppressed it guiltily. 

Dash blushed and looked away. 

“Dash, you too,” said Helen.

“But Mom...”

“My breast milk is our only source of food now,” Helen said firmly. “Drink.”

Without any other objection, Dash put his lips to his mother's left nipple and began sucking. Helen involuntarily moaned in pleasure as she felt to young boys' lips drinking from her breasts. She smiled in satisfaction as she noticed an obvious bulge in the crotch of Dash's supersuit.

I guess I'm not the only pervert in this family, she thought.

As her sons pleasured her sensitive breasts, a dark but undeniably pleasant thought crept into her mind. What if Bob and Violet really were dead? She could enjoy this pleasure every day. Helen began to squirm stealthily in her tight supersuit, subtly pleasuring herself to the thought. Dash was clearly enjoying himself as much as she was. She'd be devastated if Bob and Violet were dead but having two horny boy-toys all to herself would be a great consolation prize.

When her boys finally went to sleep that night, she stealthily masturbated to orgasm.

XXXXX

The three superheroes lasted another five days living off nothing but Helen's breast milk, yet there was still no sign of rescue. Her breasts grew smaller, her milk drying up. Helen knew there was no way she could keep producing milk for long without some food. 

If she couldn't produce milk, all three of them would starve to death. It was time to make some hard decisions.

Many years before she'd married Bob, Helen had met a villainess named Rubberia who'd had the same powers she did. She would use her stretching powers to swallowing children whole, enjoying the thrill of them struggling inside her as she digested them. Before, Helen would have been appalled at the thought of using her powers in such a way but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Helen decided which son she would eat rather quickly. She loved Dash dearly but Jack-Jack, with his numerous powers, had the potential to be the greatest superhero who ever lived. Also, he'd be far more likely to forget about his brother's disappearance.

After laying Jack-Jack down to sleep, Helen went over to the spot by the fire where Dash was sleeping. Helen looked once more over the empty nighttime ocean, hoping in vain that a ship would appear at the last minute and spare her from making this decision.

She looked down at her sleeping son, knowing this would be the last time she ever saw him. She opened her mouth, hoping to swallow him while he slept so that he'd never know what his mother did to him. She saw his cock, erect beneath his supersuit. 

She couldn't let her son die a virgin.

Helen unzipped Dash's suit and pulled it off his body, watching his cock spring erect as it was freed. Dash was certainly well-endowed for his age.

Dash stirred awake. “Mom, what are you doing?”

“Something we've both wanted ever since we came here,” said Helen. She peeled her supersuit from her curvy body, exposing the breasts and ass that Dash had been secretly lusting for. She laid their supersuits on the sand like beach blankets and had Dash lie down on top of them. She straddled her son and lowered herself onto his young cock.

“Oh Mom!” Dash groaned loudly in pleasure. He woke up Jack-Jack, who began crying, but he and Helen both ignored him. Even though he'd never had “the Talk”, he knew instinctively what to do. He grabbed his mother's large ass and began thrusting up into her pussy, his superspeed making him better than any vibrator in existence. His powerful thrusts caused Helen's breasts to jiggle, spraying droplets of milk all over the both of them.

“Oh Dash! Fuck mommy! Fuck your mommy!” Helen screamed as she had the best climax of her life. There was no doubt that her son was the best lover of her life.

“Fuck!” Dash came, squirting his cum deep into his mother's womb. Was he old enough to be fertile? The thought briefly shot through Helen's mind but was soon lost in a wave of pleasure.

Eventually, both mother and son came down from their high. Dash was such an amazing lover. For a moment, Helen had second thoughts about eating him. But soon the afterglow faded and her rational mind returned. She needed to do this for Jack-Jack and for the greater good.

Dash cuddled naked against his mother, his face in her breasts, oblivious to the dark thoughts filling his mother's head.

“Mom?” he said sleepily. “When we get back home, can we do this all the time?”

Helen stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. “Yes,” she lied. “Yes we can.”

Still nuzzling against her breasts like a baby, Dash couldn't see his mother open her mouth unusually wide. He didn't notice until he was almost entirely in her mouth.

“Hey! Mom, wha!” And those were the last words Helen Parr ever heard her eldest son say. She closed her mouth around her son. Dash began struggling valiantly but even his superspeed was worthless against Helen's elastic body. She swallowed him, forcing him down into her throat and into her stomach. 

Dash's superspeed-fueled struggles lasted for hours, giving Helen a pleasure she's never felt before. She simply lay on that beach, experiencing orgasm after orgasm as her son struggled helplessly inside her stomach as he was digested. No wonder Rubberia did this all the time! Before long, she felt Dash's movements slow and finally stop.

Helen caressed her bulging belly. For a moment she was disgusted at herself and nearly threw up. She restrained herself, knowing that puking would make Dash's sacrifice worthless.

Only then did she realize Jack-Jack was awake. He had seen his mother devour his brother. But it didn't matter, Helen told herself. He wouldn't remember, right?

Soon Helen's milk flowed freely again and Jack-Jack fed abundantly. It was enough to keep them both alive until a plane finally saw them and rescued them. 

Helen learned that Bob and Violet were never found. It was easy to pretend Dash was killed in the same attack.

Upon her return home, Helen realized that she was pregnant with Dash's baby. Nine months after her return, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, who she named Bob Jr. after his “father.” She could have two beautiful incestuous boy-toys just as she'd always wanted.

She was thrilled to learn that, like his actual father, Bob Jr. had superspeed, which made him an excellent lover. However, nothing he could do could compare to those hours of bliss as Dash struggled helplessly within her stomach. Sometimes Helen would stand over her son's bed, watching him sleep, and wonder.


End file.
